Meat & The Idiot
by SamuraiVampireHunterJCT
Summary: Sena Kashiwazaki is beautiful, smart, very wealthy and very popular and now attends College, While Akihisa Yoshii is an Idiot, Poor, very unpopular and now has to work a dead end job to attend college, This is the story of two people who are total opposites met and fell in love, Taking after the end of both Baka and Test and Boku wa Tomadachi ga Sukunai Light Novels.


_**Hello True Believers** **welcome to my third Baka** **and Test/Haganai crossover,**_

 ** _My other 2 being X-Men: Akihisa & Yozora for my version of the Marvel Universe and the other one being Drabbles with Aki and Sena that takes place what officially called the Crazy Carnival Universe,_**

 ** _Now this is my first stand alone Baka and Test/Haganai crossover,_**

 ** _And yes this is an Aki x Sena Paring,_**

 ** _Also this will be a college fanfic and will take Plaice after the end of both Light Novels,_**

 ** _Also Haganai and Baka and Test are two of my all time favorite anime and i have this fascination with them that they would take place in the same Universe,_**

 ** _WARNING: Sexual Humor, Sexual Situations, Strong Language, Sexual Contact and Possible Lemons and Limes, this is rated M for a reason,_**

 ** _Now on to the story,_**

* * *

 ** _AKIHISA'S P O V_**

How did I end with her, It's funny who ever thought an Idiot like me would end up with somebody like her,

And to think we both had a very ruff start,

 _ **P O V CHANGE TO SENA'S**_

How did I end up with him, funny after some many guys fawn over me he's the one that manege to win my heart,

And to think we both had a very ruff start,

 ** _P O V CHANGE TO BOTH_**

And all started in college,

 _ **P O V CHANGE TO THIRD PERSON**_

* * *

As all the men on campus turn their head as blue high heel shoes click on pavement,

"Wow she's so cute" said a random guy as a busty torso wearing a short white sun dress with light blue cardigan sweater with sleeves rolled to her elbows and long blond flowing down was revealed,

"You know who that is? that's Sena Kashiwazaki she wont St **.** Chronica's Academy, and she's a major hottie" said anther random guy, then a beutiful young woman with blond hair and blue eyes and wearing a blue butterfly hair pin was revealed, she smiled as she walked proudly,

"Now now you can all lick my feet later" said the girl,

 _ **SENA'S P O V**_

My name is Sena Kashiwazaki,

I'm 18 years old, i'll be 19 on May 19th,

And i'm now a College Student,

I use to go to High School at St **.** Chronica's Academy, a catholic school wear my father Pegasus Kashiwazaki is the Chairman,

And of course i'm very talented, very smart and very beautiful, and all the boys worship me like a Goddess,

I may let them lick my feet if there lucky enough,

Well about two years ago back in high school i met this guy i met this guy with mixed colored hair who's name is Kodaka Hasegawa,

Well long story short we first met him when we were about 2 years then we met again when we were in high school and ended up in a club together,

Well his father and father were old drinking buddies,

And they arranged for us to be Married,

But that didn't matter, I confess to him my love, and later on he confessed to me but i think he was caught at the moment,

Shortly after he started dating Yukimura Kusunoki who we all use to think was a guy till our trip to the amusement park,

But they broke in just a few months, after that he confess his love to Rika Shiguma who was this girl in the club who was a genius but was very perverted,

He confess to her but she rejected him,

After high school, we all decided to be friends,

And even tho i didn't win Kodaka's heart i decided to go to the same college because i still have't given up,

 _ **P O V CHANGE TOO THIRD PERSON**_

"Hey Meat" said a girl with very long black which wore pink ribbons on the tips and wearing tight blue jeans and black tank top and high heel boots,

 _ **P O V CHANGE TO SENA'S**_

This is Yozora Mikazuki, my best friend,

She was president of the club i in it was called the Neighbors Club,

Her and Kodaka were child hood friends,

Kodaka didn't recognize her first since he use to think she was a boy since she use to dress like a boy and had short hair,

Till we to a summer festival where we were lighting fireworks which after we lit the last one Yozora go to close and burnt the tips of her hair, which she gone all summer and when she came back at the fall to our surprise she cut off her leaving it in a bob cut, which Kodaka then recognize her as his child hood friend,

As Yozora and me, well we had a very rough start,

But after time we became best friends after i helped confess to Kodaka but he rejected her and told he saw only as a friend which she accepted, and after my family help her out with her family issues, she became my butler untill she started college,

Over time her hair grew back and she now attends the same college as me,

 _ **P O V CHANGE TO THIRD PERSON**_

"So heard anything about Kodaka?" asked Sena,

"Noting, much is just he's going to attend the same class were going to attend later" said Yozora,

"Good maybe we can get close to him" said Sena, as Yozora then gave her a blanked stare,

"Whatever, if you need me i'll be hanging out with Tomoe, see you Meat" said Yozora as she then headed a different direction from Sena,

"(SIGN) 19 years old and she still has that air of her's" said Sena,

* * *

Meanwhile anther part of the campus,

As a young man with ash brown, brown eyes and was wearing a white and blue t-shirt, blue jean and white sneakers, as walk the campous as he walked with a nervous smile on his face, as every girl looked at him with discuss,

"Who is that?" said a random girl,

"That's Akihisa, he wont too Fumizuki Academy he was known as the Idiot among Idiots" said anther girl,

"Jess what a loser" said the other girl,

"Why does every think i'm an idiot?" said Akihisa as he got more depress,

 _ **P O V CHANGE TO AKIHISA'S**_

My name is Akihisa Yoshii,

I'm 18 years old i'll be 19 on May 17th,

And i'm now a College student, unbelievable huh?

I use to go to High School at Fumizuki Academy, A prep school where students duel with Avatars base on their academic achievements, wear i was known as the Idiot among Idiots, because out off everybody in the school my grades were the worst,

Well a few years ago i confessed my love to a girl named Mizuki Himeji, who i had a crush since i was in kindergarten, which she confess and she return my feelings,

Till that Old Hag made the rule that students couldn't date other students couldn't date each other,

We thought of dating after high school but unfotunatly she moved on and started dating someone else,

There was also this girl Minami Shimada that i also liked and she liked but unfortunatly she wont back to Germany,

Now how did i end up going to this college with my low grades and my low income? well stroke a deal that i could attend school if i worked part time as a janitor,

Yap story of my life, and not only that people still think i'm an Idiot,

 _ **P O V CHANGE TO THIRD PERSON**_

As Akihisa walked the campus filling bombed till he approached a tall young man with red spiky hair and a black open button up shirt with a white under shirt, blue jeans and sneakers,

"Hey Aki what's up" said the young man,

 _ **P O V CHANGE TO AKIHISA**_

This is Yuuji Sakamoto my best friend,

He was Class F Representative then later after the summoner test war against the third years he became Class A,

We didn't have a good start when we first met since he was being very cold to his child hood friend, but a few days later we hit it off pretty well,

And became best friend,

Speaking Yuuji's child hood friend, his child hood friend is a very rich, very intelligent, very beautiful and elegant and soft spoken girl named Shouko Kirishima, who was Class A Representative and has been in love with Yuuji since they met in elementary school, and for 7 years she tried to win his hart,

Till after the summoner test against the third years he finally confess to her which Kirishima-san broke down in tears, after that Yuuji wont to Class A to be with Kirishima-san which he then became Class Rep,

But after that made that no date rule they couldn't date either,

Now we're in college they can finally date, and she to this college as well maybe Yuuji can finally maybe can propose to her,

But is Yuuji avoiding her now? i can't explain why,

 _ **P O V CHANGE TO THIRD PERSON**_

"Hey Yuuji, hows it going?" said Akihisa,

"Not much" said Yuuji,

"How are things with Kirishima-San?" asked Akihisa,

"Ahh" said Yuuji,

"Having doubts?" asked Akihisa,

"Yeah" said Yuuji,

"Don't worry Kirishima-San will be happy when you propose she'll say yes" said Akihisa,

"That's not what i'm having doubts about " said Yuuji, "Just don't know if i should" said Yuuji,

"Well when your ready she'll be happy when you finally do just like when confess to her, plus she'll be in the same class as us" said Akihisa,

"Shouldn't have lied to her" Yuuji muttered to him self,

"What's that Yuuji?" said Akihisa,

"Oh noting, well see you in class Aki" said Yuuji as he then walked a different direction from Akihisa,

* * *

Meanwhile

"This looks like a good spot" said Sena as she sits on the edge of a water fountain as she takes out a PS Vita and turns it on,

"Alight a few more to find" said Sena she turned on her game,

* * *

Meanwhile as Akihisa walks by a group of students who where skateboarding

"Why does Yuuji keep avoiding Kirshima-San?" Akihisa asked himself,

"HEY WATCH OUT!" warned a Skateboarder, but it was to late as Akihisa stepped on a skateboard near a flight of stairs,

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Akihisa as he wont down the flight of stairs,

"Damn that dude got some moves" says a skateboarder as Akihisa goes though the campus on the skatebored,

* * *

Meanwhile,

"Yes" said Sena as she played her game,

* * *

Meanwhile,

"WHHH! WATCH OUT!" screamed Akihisa as he wont past a group of artist as he knock them down spilling all over,

* * *

Meanwhile Sena keeps playing her game,

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Akihisa,

"What the? HEY!" said a guy who holding a tray of coffee as he past him by knocking him down as all the coffee wont up in the air, as then spilled all over the guy,

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed the guy as the coffee burned his crotch,

* * *

As Sena kept playing her game,

* * *

As Akihisa wont past a group of girls,

"EEEEEEEEEEK!" screamed the girls as Akihisa wont past blowing up their skirts flashing their panties,

* * *

As Sena sat their playing her game,

"WATCH OUT!" yelled Akihisa as he rolled towards Sena,

'Huh?" said Sena as she looked up, then all of a sudden,

 _ **SPLASH!**_

Akihisa crashes into Sena, sending them both into the fountain,

As Sena come up she then looked her at Vita which was now broken and all wet,

"MY VITA! YOU Idiot you'll pay for this" said Sena,

"I'm sorry, i-" said Akihisa all sudden he saw Sena and blood started dripping from his nose,

"What's wrong?" asked Sena she then looked down and her dress became transparent with the water exposing her bra,

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Sena scremed as she covered her chest at the same time,

 ** _BOOOMED!_**

Akihisa's nose explodes,

* * *

 **AN HOUR LATER IN THE CLASS ROOM,**

As Sena wont down the stars as she then saw Yozora and sat next to her,

"Why are you all wet?" asked Yozora,

"Some Idiot knock into water fountain" said Sena, as Yuuji looked towards Sena and Yozora's direction as he then shrugs guessing that Akihisa had something to do with it,

As then sees a guy with Hair that was blond on top and dark brown on to bottom and the back and was wearing long sleeved blue shirt and blue jeans,

"Look Kodaka is here" said Sena, "HI KODAKA!" Sena called as she waved at Kodaka as he waved back,

"(SIGN) Why is she all wet?" muttered Kodaka, then an elegantly beautiful young woman entered the room she had long purple hair purple eyes and was wearing two white ribbons in in her hair a purple sun dress a white cardigan sweater and white high heel shoes, she then took her seat in front of Sena,

"Looked you know who that is Shouko Kirishima from Fumizuki Academy, she was top in her class back in her high school" said a random student,

"Yeah, what a hottie, and you know who's that sitting behind her, that's Sena Kashiazaki from St **.** Chronica's Academy she was also top of her class at her school too" said anther random student,

"Yeah not only are they beautiful and smart, their both very rich too" said anther random student,

"So great to have two incredibly beautiful intelligent and rich girls in our school" said anther random student,

"Yeah too bad their both taken" said anther random student,

"What?" said anther student,

"Yeah Sena Kashiwazaki is engage to that scary looking guy with pudding colored hair there his name Kodaka Hasugawa," said the student pointing at Kodaka,

"And Shouko Kirishima is engage to that guy with red spiky hair so i hard, his name is Yuuji Sakamoto and i hard he's really smart" the student continue now pointing at Yuuji,

"Awww, why are all the pretty girls always taken" wine the other student,

"Oh looked at her, little miss *I'm so popular i'm too good for you, you should worship me* please" said Yozora as she looked at Shouko with disgust, As Sena look at Yozora remembering that was the way Yozora use to look at her,

"Oh don't mind her Yozora she's not as pretty and popular as me" said Sena, as Yozora then looks at her with a deadpan stare with somewhat disqust,

"Whatever Meat" said Yozora with sarcasm,

Just as class was about to start till all of sudden,

"Sorry i'm late" said Akihisa as he enters the room still all wet, as Sena then notices him and he notices Sena,

"YOU!?" yelled both Akihisa and Sena,

"Huh, should of known" Yuuji muttered,

"Oh i see you two are well acquainted, Mr **.** Yoshii take a seat next to Miss Kashiwazaki" said the professor as Akihisa sat next to Sena,

As Akihisa looked at Sena he gave her a nervous smile as Sena sent him a venomous look with her arms crossed, as Akihisa then waved at her,

"Hmph" Sena hmph's as she turns her nose up in a tsundere fashion,

"(SIGN) great she hates me already" Akihisa muttered as he turn his head down and ,

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE.**_

* * *

 _ **Well True Believers there you have it chapter 1 of Meat & The Idiot,**_

 _ **NOTE: This takes place after the end of Light Novels,**_

 ** _And here's a few opinions i have about both series,_**

 ** _First: I have this fixation with Baka and Test and Haganai taking place in the same universe,_**

 ** _Second: in the of the Haganai light novel decided to attend the same college because she hasn't given up on pursuing a relationship with Kodaka, well i have this theory that her original intention was to pursue Kodaka but then she met a certain Idiot and fell in love with that Idiot, and we all know who that Idiot is,_**

 ** _Third: Knowing that Sena and Yozora become best friends in the light novel and that they still fight from time to time made me realize this Sena and Yozora are the female versions of Akihisa and Yuuji._**

 ** _Fourth: This might piss off some people but i'm going to let it out, Kodaka and Yozora were Yuuji and Shouko done better,_**

 ** _Now True Believers see you later._**


End file.
